


You can't ask me to do that.

by Imperfect_Apollo



Series: News clippings [11]
Category: Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: I had like zero ideas lmao, M/M, short and shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:40:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25586065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imperfect_Apollo/pseuds/Imperfect_Apollo
Summary: "Albert...I'm sorry but this is how it has to be. We don't have much time and you have to do this. Who knows what will happen if you don't?"
Relationships: Albert DaSilva/Racetrack Higgins, Not that important but yeah
Series: News clippings [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1652554
Kudos: 6





	You can't ask me to do that.

"You can't ask me to do that."

"DaSilva this is serious. You have no choice. This is what's best and you need to do it."

"No Higgins. I don't need to do this. There has to be another way!" The red-head stared at his best friend, vision narrowed on the blond's helpless face. "Please Race. There has to be another way. Please...I'm begging you!"

"Albert...I'm sorry but this is how it has to be. We don't have much time and you have to do this. Who knows what will happen if you don't?"

"Surely nothing that bad will happen! I swear. It'll be okay. I don't need to do this." He clasped his hands in front of him. "I swear. It'll be okay! Don't make me do this Toni! Please. It'll be okay! I swear!"

Race sighed, standing up before brushing himself off. "Albie...We only have a few hours to clean this place before our families come over. Do you really want them to see what slobs we are?" He shook his head, grabbing his wallet. "Seriously. I'm going to grab everything we need for dinner. You need to start cleaning." 

He couldn't help but roll his eyes and laugh as his boyfriend fell to his knees. "Please! They won't mind! Take me with you!"

"Albie, I love you but I don't want to make a bad impression on your family." He smiled fondly, kissing the pouting teen's head. "I'll be back in a few minutes. Get to work okay?" 

"Fine. You owe me though."

"Alright. I'll make it up to you." He quickly left, knowing that by the time he got back, some work would have been done.


End file.
